<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Keep Running by fulltimeiidasimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921520">Just Keep Running</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulltimeiidasimp/pseuds/fulltimeiidasimp'>fulltimeiidasimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Palaye Royale (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:09:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulltimeiidasimp/pseuds/fulltimeiidasimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Party Poison - Gerard Way<br/>Kobra Kid - Mikey Way<br/>Jet Star - Ray Toro<br/>Fun Ghoul - Frank Iero<br/>Dr. Benzedrine - Patrick Stump<br/>Mr Sandman - Pete Wentz<br/>The Pirate - Emerson Barrett</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), Kobra Kid/Pete Wentz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Party Poison - Gerard Way<br/>Kobra Kid - Mikey Way<br/>Jet Star - Ray Toro<br/>Fun Ghoul - Frank Iero<br/>Dr. Benzedrine - Patrick Stump<br/>Mr Sandman - Pete Wentz<br/>The Pirate - Emerson Barrett</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikey. That was the name implanted in Pete's mind for two weeks now. He had no idea who this 'Mikey' person was, but they must have been important. After all, you don't remember something unimportant from before.</p><p>He wondered what this guy- Person, what this person may look like. Pete didn't know their gender, even if Mikey was usually a male's name, but he had no intentions of misgendering someone on accident. Even if it was in his mind.</p><p>Would they have brown hair? Blond? Or maybe even red? They could have blue eyes or brown eyes or green eyes, they could be rude or kind. Maybe they were short or maybe they were tall. So many faces popped into his mind but he had no idea if 'Mikey' would look like any of them.</p><p>"Sandman, snap out of it," Patrick said, nudging his shoulder roughly. "You need to be on the lookout for Dracs while Pirate is injured."</p><p>"Of course, sorry." </p><p>Pete quickly gathered himself, there wasn't time to waste on idiotic thoughts like those he just had, his friend had been hurt because of his slip up. He didn't need to have another one.</p><p>"No apologizing. You won't have time to do that if they're shooting at you.", Patrick commented before turning around and walking away.</p><p>Pete fought the urge to roll his eyes. Patrick thought that he was too nice which 'Isn't something you should be in times like this' but all Pete heard was blah blah blah. Its not like he was going to apologize or try to help a Drac that had been shot. He wasn't that stupid. Although he didn't blame Patrick for thinking he was.</p><p>Pete had been his, let's say, student for the past few months. Patrick had helped him become a Killjoy and had basically taught him everything he knew. With the help of Emerson or 'The Pirate'. Emerson had been there to help if Patrick got anything wrong or if there was something he didn't know (which rarely happened). </p><p>He kept his raygun tight in his hand, looking around the deserted area they were in. He had no idea where they were. When Emerson got shot he had to be the one that stated in the backseat with him while Patrick drove to, well, wherever they were.</p><p>It felt like only 10 minutes had passed when Patrick returned but it must have been way more than that. When Pete glanced at his (barely) shorter friend, he noticed the blood all over him. He also took note of the pained look across his features.</p><p>"He's been passed out for five hours now, I'm starting to think we might need to get some help.", Patrick mumbled to Pete, his own eyes looking around. "I know where we can go but we have to be careful. We can't be followed, or then all of us will be dead."</p><p>"Of course Benzedrine", he said calmly, or as calmly as he could.</p><p>He was panicking internally. Patrick was called Dr. Benzedrine  for a very good reason, he was great at healing people from injuries. He wondered how bad Emerson had to be for them to need help from other people. Then again Patrick is the only doctor Pete has known so he might not even be that good.</p><p>He almost slapped himself for even thinking that, of course Patrick was good. He was amazing in fact. Pete tacked him doubting Patrick to being stressed out. That was the only plausible reason because he didn't have any other reasons to doubt his friend. His friend who had helped him through more then his parents, although he couldn't remember them much.</p><p>"Where are we going?", He questioned. Still keeping eye even as they were walking towards the car.</p><p>"You'll see."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Party Poison - Gerard Way <br/>Kobra Kid - Mikey Way<br/>Jet Star - Ray Toro<br/>Fun Ghoul - Frank Iero<br/>Dr. Benzedrine - Patrick Stump<br/>Mr Sandman - Pete Wentz<br/>The Pirate - Emerson Barrett</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The place that the three of them were in now looked no different from where they were before. Except for a small makeshift building. Pete went to get out of the car but Patrick put his hand out to stop him.</p>
<p>"Listen Sandman," He started, causing Pete to nod, "I need you to stay with Pirate until I come back to get you guys. They need to see someone they know before we barge in there. If I'm not back in 15 minutes, well, you know the drill. Got it?"</p>
<p>"'Course," Pete responded before clambering to the backseat. </p>
<p>He heard the drivers door open and close which made the only sounds in the car Emerson's slightly jagged breaths.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry", Pete apologized to his friends unconscious form. He moved a piece of long brown hair out of Emersons face. "This is all my fault. If only I had been paying attention, then you wouldn't be hurt. Why do you always try and save me Em? You're always the one who ends up harmed."</p>
<p>Gripping Emerson's hand, his mind drifted back to how this all happened. Dracs had found them and Patrick was fighting a couple off. Pete had gotten distracted by someone, or something, he wasn't too sure. He just saw something bright red out of the corner of his eye and made the stupid decision to glance towards it.</p>
<p>----Flashback----</p>
<p>"SANDMAN!", Emerson yelled, noticing his distracted friend. He looked towards Pete for two seconds, only two. But two was enough.</p>
<p>Pete's eyes widened as a lazer whizzed past his head, immediately facing the Drac and shooting it. He went to give a reassuring smile to Emerson but when he looked all he saw was a lazer going through him. His stomach to be more precise.</p>
<p>Emerson had went to shoot the Drac, a hand clutching his oozing stomach, but it had shot at him again. Pete was suspecting that it was aiming for his head but it got his arm instead, making him drop his lazergun.</p>
<p>"No!", Pete exclaimed, shooting the Drac while Patrick took care of the last two and ran over to him. "Oh God, fuck fuck fuck."</p>
<p>"T-this is a lot more painful then I remember.", Emerson mumbled with a weak laugh as Pete had desperately put pressure onto his stomach. "I'm p-probably gonna die aren't I Pete?"</p>
<p>Pete didn't notice the use of his real name, he barely registered anything happening accept for Patrick yelling directions. It didn't feel like he was even in his own body anymore, because fuck, he probably just got his best friend killed.</p>
<p>Patrick and Pete had somehow gotten Emerson in their car. Patrick had told him what to die and to make sure that he didn't fall asleep. All he could do was hope and pray to whatever God out there that Emerson would be alright. </p>
<p>"Well hey, a-at least if I die I'll see my brothers again," Emerson had whispered, wincing and groaning in pain through almost every word. "I'll see S-sebastian and Remington again."</p>
<p>,"Emerson if you fall asleep and die I swear to fucking God I will bring you back to life and kill you myself.", Pete has basically growled. "Stay awake for me, stay awake. Oh God what will get you to not fucking fall asleep! Uh, tell me about your brothers!"</p>
<p>He didn't know if that would work but it might help, right? He hoped at least, because he couldnt think of anything else at that moment.</p>
<p>"W-well Seb was the oldest, the most m-mature. He always took c-care of us even when dad left.", he informed with a small yawn. " 'm so sleepy Pete. I- I think I should take a small nap. J-just a little one. I'm so sleepy..."</p>
<p>"Emerson Barrett if you fall asleep I swear", Pete said, slightly slapping his cheek. Which probably wasn't a good idea. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me!"</p>
<p>----Flashback Over----</p>
<p>"Why did you have to fall asleep?", He questioned softly. </p>
<p>Pete thought back to Emerson's brothers. He barely knew anything about them other than their names and that they died. Suicide, that's what Emerson had told him one time, they had committed suicide. Pete couldn't imagine how horrible it must have been for Emerson. </p>
<p>To find that your brothers had left you all alone, left you to fight for yourself against this cruel world, he didnt know if he would be able to do it. But Emerson was strong, one of the strongest people Pete knew. If Emerson had gotten through that he could get through some bullet wounds, he hoped.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>